


【markchan/马东】雨燕鸟之夏

by NarciState



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarciState/pseuds/NarciState





	【markchan/马东】雨燕鸟之夏

李东赫摸进李马克宿舍的时候，怕走廊上的声控灯响起来，是踮着脚的，动静还没外头树上的蝉喊得大声。

他在微弱的光里头一摸上宿舍门把手，咬在嘴里的手电筒差点没兜住掉下来，龇牙咧嘴地无声狂笑。门没锁，不费什么劲就溜了进去。

手电光一晃，精准无误逮住李马克慌慌张张的动作。他猛地把什么东西往枕头下边塞，再一侧身正对着炫目的光柱，自以为自己手脚利落满脸无辜地抬手挡眼睛喊李东赫赶紧关掉手电。

李东赫是一定要揭穿他的。他跳到李马克床上，手电对着李马克来回晃，抓着他胳膊用审问的语气。“哥藏什么呢，杂志还是写真，上缴不杀！”李马克一边躲光一边满脸涨红扯着嗓子喊李东赫小点声他室友还在睡。

 

李帝努是不在的，李东赫溜进他们房间的时候在走廊那头遇见了李帝努。他正从楼梯口把书包扔下去，一条腿跨在栏杆上楼下罗渽民抱着他书包战战兢兢看他差点摔下二层楼。学校里没地儿给这俩人打魔兽，上后门找了个黑网吧就等着周五晚上出去挨通宵。

 

哦那门大概是李帝努出去的时候没锁。李东赫突然想到这个，玩闹的好心情在喉咙口梗住。他往李马克上铺一窜手电光晃两下，“哪有人？哥你骗谁呢，想躲开我一个人看色情杂志？哪搞来的。”

“我不看那种东西！你又不是不知道……”李马克嘟哝两下，心虚的都要溢出来。

“哦你不看那种东西，”李东赫悠哉悠哉把手电光关掉，李马克眼前一下子暗了，光亮印在眼皮上一跳跳发胀。“那你看什么？看这种东西啊。”

等眼睛上疼痛的光斑消失，李马克睁开眼，一瞬间恨不得自己什么也看不见，又舍不得把眼睛闭上。李东赫笑嘻嘻把上身的白T恤掀得老高，透进来的月光在他纤韧的肌肉上流淌，反射淡金色的光。他坐在李帝努的床上，修长的腿套在运动短裤里一晃一晃，居高临下的垂下来。

 

他第一次见到李东赫的时候，他也是垂着两条腿，运动裤短短的堆在腿根，薄薄的透出汗水的衣料衬得他像宝石一样透彻。他刚刚跑完一场练习赛，坐在阳光下汗水从头发里淌到脸上，他抬起胳膊随便一抹，跟着远处又一场比赛开始的哨声大声欢呼——

可能他递了一瓶水给走过来的李马克，因为李马克还记得那种一股清泉灌进干渴喉咙的感觉，像沙漠永远记得他珍贵的绿洲。

那时候他以为李东赫是绿茵场和红色跑道上才能长出的生物，是阳光里肆意疯长的夏草。但是后来才发现他也能在黑暗里开出勾人魂魄的花，月光像贝类的釉彩镀在他颧骨上，他用于奔跑的腿向两边打开，跟李马克说没关系的哥，我是自己愿意的。

李东赫像只快乐的燕子，要是让李马克形容他第一次见到的李东赫，他会这么说。他有燕子那样机敏的神情和修长细瘦的腿，跑起来手臂向身体两侧打开腾空而起，在属于他的天空里盘旋永不会疲劳落地。

 

学校估计想搞军事化管理，没学到一点庄严克制到把流于表面的形式学了个七成，连宿舍的床铺都是统一的军绿色，每天早上巡查有没有叠成一个个绿豆腐块。夏天本来就热，李马克又不想早上匆匆忙忙地收拾，被子就散了个角盖在肚子上其余整整齐齐堆在床尾。可这整齐的一床很快就被搞乱了，李东赫整张脸埋在被子里，腰悬空着前后晃动。他鼻子里都李马克用的洗衣粉味，不知道是被弄得太舒服还是太难受了，眼泪不受控制的淌出一大块深色。

完事以后李马克抱着他的肩压在被子里。每到这时候他就比平时粘人一些，男孩子长出来的胡茬蹭在李东赫皮肤上。“哥你干嘛。”

空调嗡嗡运转，凉风带走背上的湿汗，一阵不真实的凉爽。但是黏在一块的皮肤是滚烫发热的，明明只要分开就能缓解那样的热，但谁也不愿意动一下。挪动身体这个动作是没有意义的，李马克知道。即使凉快了这么一秒，他们也会再次贴到一起，好像是只有依靠黏连产生的热才能存活的生物。

好想东赫，真的好想东赫。东赫不在的日子，每天一睁眼就开始想，想到难受的时候就偷偷带手机去学校，晚上躲在被子里打电话，又闷又热又烧话费，但是一挂电话就又开始想。周末想偷偷翻墙去医院，又怕看到东赫打石膏的腿自己先哭出来。他像个傻里傻气的大猫把这话说出来了，李东赫闷在被子里笑得停不下来。“李马克，你一边说想我一边藏色情杂志？还不让我看，嘁，男人。”

“不是！那个不是！”

李东赫迅速从枕头下边抽出李马克藏的东西。“那你有什么好心虚的……啊，是这个。”

薄薄的一张纸，透过月光能看到上边的字。不过李东赫用不着去看就能知道那上边写的什么字——参赛证明，是那场李东赫期待了很久的比赛，印着李马克的名字。

作为恋人的李东赫要作出恭喜的表情，而作为运动员的李东赫却说不出什么话。这不是他自己的命运吗？从他在起跑线上摔倒的那一刻起，他就要放弃曾憧憬过的赛道了。

李马克手足无措的看着李东赫把那张纸翻来覆去的看了几遍，心里歉疚的快死了。其实他没什么该歉疚的，他对于李东赫不能参加比赛这件事不用负一点责任。但他还是被李东赫的不幸，或者说是他以为的不幸重压着，绞着心脏喘不上气。没什么太大的意义，他想要替李东赫承受身体上的痛苦都做不到，更别说是心理上的了。

“……真好啊。加油哦哥，我会在电视上看你领奖的。”

 

“一起好好加油吧哥！领奖台上我会和你站在一起的！”这是刚开始一起训练的时候，李东赫自己说过的话。

李马克从教练手里接过装参赛证明的信封的时候，把那个黄皮纸袋里里外外掏了个遍，始终不敢相信那里边没有属于李东赫的那张参赛证明。“为什么没有东赫的？”

“他腿受伤了。”

“他好了，他明明好了！”教练神情复杂地看着李马克突如其来的发脾气，场地边的矿泉水瓶被一脚踢了老远，重重摔在远处的操场中央。暴脾气的中年男人难得沉默着。

为什么没有东赫的。那个赛道是李东赫想要的、应得的，是他所有汗水倾注的金色的梦想。李东赫早就好透了，他明明能跑能跳，能追着黄仁俊一路从顶楼跑到楼下。凭什么他不能去比赛，凭什么。他不知道为什么，他只觉得不该这样对李东赫。

 

他眼睛涩涩的，抱着李东赫说对不起啊东赫，对不起。

李东赫叹了口气，伸手揉了把他头发，说哥有什么好对不起的。是我自己和教练说不去比赛的。

 

对于李东赫不跑步了这事，李马克是一时接受不了的。他据理力争试图用科学知识说服李东赫，李东赫被他说的不耐烦，一伸腿说，“跑步这事不是我能决定的，是它决定的，来你来说服它。”看李马克被他噎得说不出话，他又凑上去用黏糊糊的声音说哥别生气了我就是累了歇一阵。两个人絮絮叨叨闹到凌晨才头靠头睡去。

睡到半夜李东赫惊醒过来，听到窗外边稀稀落落的雨声，推醒李马克问他他住院前宿舍楼屋檐下那窝燕子回来了吗。李马克在梦里应了一声，又睡着了。

 

李东赫睡到大中午才又醒过来，一睁眼眼前凑着黄仁俊一张脸，新染的黄毛还带着染剂味道在他鼻子前一甩一甩。

”卧槽你干嘛。”李东赫骂人骂到半截，被味道刺激的打了个巨大的喷嚏。

黄仁俊嗤了一声，到椅子上像个大爷似的摊手摊脚坐着。“昨晚上你们两个狗男男鬼混到几点？”

“谁鬼混了，我来找马克哥谈谈心不行吗。”

“你放什么屁，”黄仁俊这人糙的合不上他这脸，“咱们宿舍和李马克宿舍上下楼你忘了？破床的铁架子咯吱咯吱响到半夜，你们俩怎么不去教师宿舍楼上咯吱咯吱啊！”

“你想找人咯吱咯吱，有对象吗？我有。”李东赫呲出一个嚣张的鬼脸。“你知道李帝努和罗渽民一晚上没回来干嘛去了吗？我不告诉你。”

黄仁俊被他气得半死，白眼翻到后脑勺。他一甩手里的塑料袋，“李马克让我顺道买的瓜。我闹不明白了你哪来这么大面子。”

“我好看呗，又可爱又好看。”李东赫清甜的果肉塞了满嘴，含含混混地跟黄仁俊杠嘴架。

“得了我不跟伤员抬杠。”黄仁俊抱着胳膊看李东赫挖空半个西瓜边上一圈，留下中间最甜的一块，“现在你得告诉我那俩家伙去哪了。”

李东赫一指学校后门的方向，黄仁俊了然，气的骂了句脏就冲了出去。李东赫前倒后仰的乐了一会，继续吃他的瓜。

其实跑步这件事，和腿也有关系，但和他自己也有关系。等着哨声响起然后冲出去，力量蓄满每一寸肌肉，迎面而来的风带着热烈的暑气和一丝丝凉，无限的跑道和天空在面前敞开，李东赫曾经是迷恋这种感觉的。自从在训练场的起跑线上摔倒过，摔下去一瞬间的疼痛伴随着茫然无措取代了那种感觉。疼是疼一阵就好了，害怕却一时半会好不了。再次走上赛道的时候他受伤的腿不停打战，他弯下腰扶着膝盖沉默了一会，抬头面对教练担忧的目光，说我歇一段时间吧。但他自己也不知道这一段时间是多久。体育竞技是一项推着人永远不停向前奔跑的事业，他一时歇下来了，李马克还在往前，等李马克冲刺了一阶段再回头的时候，会发现和他并肩前行的孩子不见了。

说他不在乎，可是怎么会有人不在乎自己的理想和梦呢。

 

李东赫把空调往下又调了好几度，等整个宿舍冷的像个冰柜一样把自己舒舒服服裹进被子里。李马克的枕头被子都刚晒过，暖融融的一堆棉絮围住他，舒服得打瞌睡。宿舍门又开了，是李马克，刚训练完洗完澡的样子，头发湿湿的往下滴水。一进门李马克冻了个一哆嗦，李东赫赶紧爬出来关掉空调。

“哥你快给李帝努发个短信，说他完蛋了让他们赶紧逃。”李东赫幸灾乐祸的嘚瑟。李马克不理他，连着被子把他整个人抱过来，握住他受过伤的小腿满脸认真地念念有词。

李东赫吓得半死。“李马克你被什么东西上身了吗？”水滴到李东赫脚踝上，又凉又痒，他想往后缩可脚踝这么细的被李马克握着，抽也抽不出来。他侧着耳朵听李马克的念叨，听半天才听明白他说的是“你已经好了你已经好了你已经好了。”

“干嘛呢，给我的腿做法吗。”

李马克特别虔诚看着李东赫的腿，像个得道高僧看着他的宝贝木鱼似的。“你没听说过吗，对植物说好听的话它就能长得很好。人也是这样的。”

“没发烧啊，”李东赫摸摸他额头，“人哪是像植物那样的。再说了，植物听得懂人话吗？那是因为语气的问题，你这种和尚念经的语气仙人掌听了都得气死。”

“哦我懂了，那我语气要真挚一点？”说着李马克又要开始做法。“你已经好了知道吗，嗯你好了。”

“哪有这么麻烦？”这种蠢得不行的举动要是换个人李东赫是要敲对方脑壳大声嘲笑的，可他知道李马克是真的很认真的在做这件事，所以他一点也不觉得李马克蠢，只觉得喜欢得要命，心里软成被阳光晒化的甜丝丝的棉花糖。“你对它的主人再温柔一点，它就好啦。”

李马克皱着眉头酝酿了一会，盯着李东赫的眼睛想怎么才能做到对腿的主人再温柔一点。李东赫被他真挚又热切的眼神弄的腿都软了，哪还想得到别的，嘴上还沾着红色的西瓜汁，爬到床的另一边凑上去亲李马克的嘴角。李马克眼睫毛紧张的抖，刷在李东赫脸颊上，他能感觉到。他们中间还隔着被子，李马克把腿从被子里伸过去，贴住李东赫的。空调不应该关掉的，现在好热，李东赫头昏脑涨的想。

 

“李东赫是后门哪家网吧来着……卧槽！”黄仁俊风风火火地冲进来，慌慌张张地退出去，捂着眼睛恨不得什么也没看到。“白日宣淫啊你们！李马克你原来是这种人！”

“靠，”李东赫把枕头扔过去，“我男朋友给我治腿呢，看不出来？”

“哪门子神医，治腿要亲嘴是吧！”

“男朋友治腿，你不知道一滴精十滴血吗？大补！”李东赫气得不行，开始胡言乱语口不择言，李马克脸红得能煎蛋，捂住李东赫的嘴喊黄仁俊出去的时候把门带上。

 

自从停止训练，李东赫就开始乖乖的回班里上课。班主任那个漂亮又精明的女人是骗不过的，盯着李东赫不让他以任何借口从课堂上溜走。黄仁俊幸灾乐祸地从前排回过头对他做鬼脸，他立马推了推同桌李帝努说你看仁俊一直在看罗渽民，于是黄仁俊一整天都不得安生。

对付这种战斗力我都不用动手，李东赫得意地晃腿。物理课真的无聊透了，他撑着头，风扇在头顶上一转一转送出来的风都是热的，嘎吱嘎吱的扇叶声尤其催眠。

操场上一阵长长的哨声，李东赫一激灵清醒过来，探头往窗户外边看。就看见砖红色的跑道上冲出去一个身影，白色的T恤飞起来像只白色羽翼的鸟。李东赫在心里默数。一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒，五秒……数到第六秒李马克就跑到终点线了，他明明就是在乱计时，还兴高采烈地在心里说马克哥好厉害。

班主任一个粉笔头飞过来，砸在李东赫额头上，他一缩脖子乖乖坐好，听到操场上又响起的哨声，心里羡慕死了那群上体育课的小屁孩，能在跑道边上看李马克有多帅。

 

下课他提了两罐冰可乐晃到操场上，特意从跑道后面绕过去，趁李马克听教练训话的时候把冰凉滴水的易拉罐往他脖子后边一塞。李马克一跳起来吱哇乱叫，回头逮住转身想跑的李东赫。

“我看你挺能跑的，”教练本来板着脸，看见李东赫一副可怜的表情脸上也松懈下来。“过来跑跑看，不是训练，就随便跑跑。”

李东赫本来想回绝掉，但一对上教练的眼睛，他想，随便跑跑，没什么的。他走到起点线上，鼻腔里全是阳光烤过塑胶的熟悉味道，面前的跑道平坦漫长。他知道踏到地面上的每一种触感，他知道每一步迈出去的力度和频率，他的腿经过了完美的治疗甚至比之前更有力，他也用不着任何的压力因为这只是随便的练习。可他还是害怕。

每个短跑运动员在自己心里都有一只计时器，滴答滴答严苛记录着竞技生涯的起落，不受任何因素的影响。他害怕听到那只计时器响起来，不给他任何找借口的机会，精准客观无误的记录下他的一切失败。他好害怕，重新开始付出的勇气比需要的努力更多，他还不够。他捏紧的掌心里因为出汗变得湿黏，整个人陷入一种很不适的状态。

教练希冀地捏着口哨，看着李东赫慢慢压低身体摆出起跑的姿态。李马克在一边紧张地灌下一大口冰可乐，冰凉的气泡涌上来让他不停大口喘气。

李东赫从余光里看到他们的表情，想，行，现在我又要让他们失望了。他站直身体，用着惯常的可爱耍赖语气说，“算了，好热，不想跑了。”他看到李马克手里的易拉罐被捏变形了。

要是他受了更严重的伤就好了，要是他再也没办法跑步了就好了。李东赫咬着下嘴唇，李马克在他前面不远的地方沉默地走着。如果他永远没法走上赛道了，那大家就都会说“啊好可惜，东赫是个很好的运动员呢”，他自己也会说“啊好可惜，我是个很好的运动员呢”。但是他还能跑，只是他不敢了，只是因为他胆小而懦弱，所以他也称不上他以为的“很好的运动员”了。比起失败，还不如就不给他失败的机会。马克哥也是这么想的吧？是吧？

李马克突然停下来，抬头看向走廊上的屋檐。李东赫撞在他肩膀上，也跟着抬头。一只蓝黑色羽毛的鸟探出小小的头，头顶上有一蓬小小的白色绒毛。“去年夏天的那窝燕子回来了，”李马克说，“东赫你一直惦记着的。”

“不是去年那只了。”李东赫眯着眼睛观察了一下，“去年的头上没有白色，这是那窝里最小的那个孩子，都不怎么会飞。”小小的雨燕发出细细的鸣叫。它从窝巢边上摔出来，扑扇了几下翅膀才勉强飞起来。李东赫跟着它的跌落又起飞也紧张起来。好在它没有摔下来，他想。

“哥，你会不会觉得我很失败？”

“不会的，不会的东赫，”李马克把握过冰易拉罐的手放在李东赫滚烫的脸颊上，软软的凉凉的，李东赫依赖又喜欢，“你可是李东赫呀”，李马克扬着眉毛，笃定地说。

 

之后他还是正常的上课，每天坐在窗边看李马克在操场上做各种各样的训练。比赛时间越来越近了，李马克不太回来班里听课了，他们见面的时间变得紧凑，往往是在李帝努不在的宿舍或者下课时候的操场角落。不过这也意味着他多了很多自己的时间可以做别的事，比如他开始接受队内医生的心理疏导。“我可是李东赫呀。”他坐在笑容和煦的医生对面，默念着这句话慢慢平静下来。不是因为他是李东赫所以才勇敢，而是因为他是他自己。

有天他坐在教学楼的台阶上等李马克，从阳光灿烂的下午等到了黄昏，橙色的云在绿茵场的那一边涂抹开，昭示明天又是一个寻常的明媚夏日。

李马克从操场上跑过来，气还喘不匀就匆匆忙忙睁着圆圆的眼睛问他，“你为什么不过去找我，在这里要等好久。”

“不想看见教练，”李东赫吐了吐舌头，“我怕他再叫我跑步。而且我影响你训练怎么办？”

“可是我从跑道那边看不清你，”李东赫惊异的发现李马克是很认真的在说这句话，好像说的不是什么羞耻的情话，是在国际论坛上发表什么重大科研成果，“你怎么会影响我？我看不见你才会受到影响，我一直在想你。”

李东赫笑得像只得意的小狸猫，他捏捏李马克通红的耳朵说，“我们马克呀，是小孩子吗？”

 

他来这里是想跟李马克说个正事。他踢着脚下的矿泉水瓶子，塑料瓶骨碌碌滚到垃圾桶边上，他捡起来扔进去。“马克哥，我昨天去做心理治疗了。”

李马克一瞬间呼吸都屏住了。李东赫说，“医生问我还想继续跑步吗，我说想。”

面前的男孩子从来都是快快乐乐的样子，李马克知道他说的这句“想”不是像他说的这样轻松，里边有许多难以想象的挣扎和思虑。要是李东赫说出来的是“10”，那他一定在说出这个“10”之前经历了很艰难的“123456789”，最后觉得只要说出“10”就足够了，就足够证明他的决心了。李马克知道他是这样的人，他听得懂他说出的东西，也听得懂他没有说出来的其余所有。李东赫自己和自己经历了一场战争，李马克知道。

“东赫是我见过的最勇敢的孩子，”李马克抱住和他身高相当的弟弟，“很勇敢，所以很了不起。”

那只鸟，那只孱弱的、最瘦小的、被去年的李东赫预言活不过冬天的雨燕，沿着生命的航程飞了一圈又回到了这里，最终证明了他的存活。那么李东赫也可以，他可以在这个夏天重新飞起来。

 

送李马克走的时候，李东赫跟着比赛队伍去了火车站。夏天的候车大厅又闷又热，他们两个一人一根冰棍找了个有风的角落蹲着，才觉得喘得过气来。“要好好照顾自己，东赫。”

“老妈子吗你是，”李东赫这根冰棍冰得不够透，一直往下滴甜水，害得他不停的舔都没有时间理李马克。“一共去一个周末，也不至于这么夸张。”

“倒是你，会不会想男朋友想的辗转反侧影响发挥啊。

李马克很认真的思考了一下，觉得有这个可能性。李东赫被他气笑了，刚好边上有个卖盗版杂志的小贩，他就过去挑了本封面暧昧的塞李马克手里说，“那我允许你适度发泄一下，但是里边得全贴上我的脸！”

“……李东赫你可真行。”李马克躲开老远，“你还敢让我看别人？你要是敢看别人我就不回来了。”

“谈恋爱好累哦！又不能影响你发挥又不能让你看别人，算了离了算了！”李东赫戏瘾上来了，装模作样的把冰棍往李马克手里塞起身要走，“照顾好我们的孩子！”

李马克习以为常，看看四周没人注意把李东赫按在角落的阴影里，男孩清亮的眼睛在他逐渐深入的舔吻里涣散成一团雾气，一直亲到教练在四处找他喊他上车。他们分开来，李东赫一抹嘴唇故作凶狠的说，“亲都亲了，你够本了，必须拿个金牌回来。”

“好，”李马克说，“我们都要照顾好自己，然后好好想对方。”

李东赫很吃这一套，那根冰棍像是没吃进胃里全化到心里去了，又黏又甜，需要有个湿漉漉的吻把那些甜滋滋的水都舔干净。

 

李东赫算好日子，等李马克比赛那天，也提上了自己蒙灰的跑鞋去了训练场。

“我还没有等到你捂白，就又要晒黑了，”黄仁俊听到李东赫的决心，满脸痛心疾首，“儿，你这么黑别人会说不是你爹我生的。”他们站在无人的空操场上，偌大个跑道就李东赫一个人。

“我又不是晒出来，天生塞克西你懂吗！”李东赫套上他的运动短裤，拍拍两条紧实漂亮的大腿，“超模都是我这样的，真的。”

“超模的老公都是rapper，你怎么找了个跑短跑的。”

“行，我马上送李马克去美国学rap你等着，我看他有天赋吵架的时候话特别快。”李东赫一边压腿一边跟黄仁俊贫嘴，两个人一来一往吵的不亦乐乎。今天天气不是特别好，夏天的天变脸变的李帝努还神奇，昨天李马克走的时候还挺阳光普照大地的，现在这会儿就有点落小雨。好在李马克比赛的那个城市没有下雨，不然比赛延迟了其实很影响发挥，李东赫觉得挺幸运。

他看了看表，离下午两点还有几分钟。他把计时器和表塞到黄仁俊手里，第一百遍叮嘱，“两点整开始，听到没？不能快一秒也不能慢一秒。”

黄仁俊不耐烦的挥挥手把他往起跑线上赶，有模有样的叼上小口哨。

这是李东赫腿伤后第二次站上这条白色油漆画出来的线。第一次他没有尝试就怯懦放弃，第二次他鼓起勇气，开始他人生中最了不起的一次奔跑。这场奔跑没有见证人，没有教练，没有李马克，也不在他理想的赛道上，但这些都不重要，重要的是他自己。他深深呼吸一口气，心跳随着秒钟的跳动疯狂鼓跳。他能看到，他能看到那边赛场上的李马克，和他同样的心跳，同样的紧张，甚至他觉得他的余光看到了李马克，压低了身体紧紧蹙着眉，目光坚定的看向重点。他们还是回到了肩并肩的赛道上，永远如此，一直如此。

“预备————跑！”黄仁俊吹响嘴里的口哨，哨声跟着风直直吹上天际，惊起远处歇息的雨燕。

李东赫猛地冲出去，他听见呼啸的风里夹杂着雨燕高亢的鸣叫，雨拍打在他的胳膊上，但他跟着那勇敢的鸟一起张开羽翼，盘旋着往前方飞去。他高高抬起腿又用力的踏出去，曾经脆弱的腿用每一步证明他的痊愈和勇气。李东赫想尖叫，他在短短的几秒里经历了一场飞翔。他想大声的告诉李马克，他张开双臂，像是终点线有人在等待给他一个胜利的拥抱————

我又飞起来了。

 

End


End file.
